Spamano Week!
by sigdom
Summary: Serie de One-Shots de España y Romano, cada uno con un tema diferente, para celebrar la semana del spamano.
1. Insomnio

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya.

* * *

 _Insomnio_

Se giró hacia un lado. Se giró hacia el otro. Dio una vuelta completa sobre la cama. Se puso bocabajo abrazando la almohada con brazos y piernas. Nada. Finalmente levantó el torso, se quedó sentado sobre el colchón y liberó su frustración arremetiendo a golpes contra la almohada.

No podía dormir.

Italia del Sur, también conocido como Romano, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón y buscó a tientas en la mesilla de noche su teléfono móvil. Maldijo la cegadora luz que lo deslumbró en la oscuridad de la noche y miró la hora: las tres y media de la madrugada.

Apartó el teléfono de su vista y gruñó molesto por ser incapaz de conciliar el sueño a pesar de ser tan tarde. Por desgracia, no era la primera vez que le ocurría aquello, casi se podría decir que se había convertido en una costumbre de la que, sin duda, España era el principal culpable.

Y es que siempre le ocurría que, después de pasar un tiempo en compañía del español, a Romano le costaba acostumbrarse a la soledad y el vacío de su cama y le atacaba el insomnio. Y en esta ocasión no era diferente. Había pasado los últimos días en su casa con España, que iba a quedarse con él un par de semanas, pero una maldita llamada urgente de su jefe a primera hora de la mañana hizo que el español tuviera que regresar a su propio país antes de lo previsto, dejando a Romano solo y con la promesa de que se lo compensaría.

El italiano suspiró pensando en ello y volvió a mirar la pantalla de su teléfono preguntándose si España tendría el mismo problema que él… concluyó que no, que al español prácticamente nada le hacía perder el sueño. Estuvo tentado de llamarlo a pesar de la hora, le importaba un pimiento despertarlo, pero descartó la idea de inmediato, cualquiera soportaría a ese pesado español como se enterara de que lo extrañaba.

Justo entonces el móvil comenzó a sonar entre sus manos, casi se le cae sobre la cara del susto. La imagen y el nombre en la pantalla revelaban que no era otro que el mismísimo España quien estaba llamando, justo cuando pensaba en él, eso sí que era coincidencia.

―Maldito bastardo, ¿qué demonios haces llamando a estas horas de la noche?

―Hola, Roma~ ―saludó el español al otro lado de la línea. Su voz sonaba cansada―. Te llamaba para hablar contigo antes de acostarme.

―¡¿A esta hora?! ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo levantado?

―¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es?

―Casi las cuatro de la madrugada, idiota.

―¡¿Tan tarde?! Joder… Acabo de terminar todo el papeleo que me ha encasquetado mi jefe y no me he dado cuenta. ¡AHÍ VA! ―gritó al auricular―. ¡No me digas que te he despertado!

―N-No, maldita sea ―se sonrojó al pensar en el motivo por el que no podía dormir―… Seguía despierto.

―¿Estabas pensando en mí?

―¡CLARO QUE NO, BASTARDO!

Romano se incorporó de un salto en la cama, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y las mejillas rojas y encendidas, era increíble cómo España había acertado de pleno con lo de que estaba pensando en él. Pero por más que así fuera, Romano jamás lo admitiría en voz alta (aunque con el grito que dio prácticamente se hubiera delatado a sí mismo). Suerte que España no se percató de ello.

―Ooh… bueno, será que hoy te has tomado más cafés de la cuenta y por eso no puedes dormir.

―No me he tomado más cafés de la cuenta ―replicó Romano volviendo a echarse sobre la cama ya más tranquilo.

―¡Seguro que sí! Vamos, si te tomas por lo menos cinco o seis al día, seguro que uno más y no te das ni cuenta. Aunque es comprensible, el café italiano está tan bueno que resulta casi imposible decirle que no a uno más, pero hay que saber controlarse, Romano, que luego llega la noche y no puedes pegar ojo.

―Maldita sea, te repito que no me he tomado más cafés de lo normal, bastardo. Simplemente no puedo dormir, ¡joder! ¡¿Tan difícil es de entender?!

España no respondió, tan sólo se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. Romano tragó saliva con dificultad, quizás había conseguido que el español se sintiera mal y aquello no era ni mucho menos lo que pretendía.

―O-Oye, España…

―Romano ―lo cortó el otro con un tono suave―, ¿estás enfadado conmigo porque he tenido que regresar a mi casa? Lo siento mucho…

―¿Q-Qué? ―Romano se sorprendió por la pregunta y las disculpas del español. Puede que cuando se marchó por la mañana se hubiera mostrado un tanto distante por su repentina partida, pero no estaba enfadado con él, sabía que los asuntos de trabajo (y más los referentes al que ellos tenían) no se podían posponer así como así, aunque sí que le molestó bastante la situación―. N-No, idiota, no estoy enfadado contigo…

―Sabes que te lo compensaré, ¿verdad, mi amor?

Romano no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios al escuchar las palabras del español. Activó el manos libres y colocó el teléfono sobre la almohada al lado de su cabeza, así conseguía tener la sensación de que España se encontraba a su lado.

―En un par de días, tres como mucho, estaré de vuelta ahí contigo. Además me aseguraré de dejarme el móvil olvidado en mi despacho para que nadie se atreva a molestarnos, ¿qué te parece la idea?

―Ideal para que a tu jefe le dé algo, sería divertido de ver ―sentenció Romano con malicia―. Aunque no caerá esa breva, aunque tu jefe sea tan idiota como tú, al final seguro que acabará encontrándote.

―¡Oye! ―exclamó ofendido―. ¡El Jefe España no es ningún idiota!

Romano se rio por la reacción de su antiguo Jefe y actual pareja. España no pudo evitar reírse también.

―Estoy deseando que pasen rápido estos días para regresar a tu lado cuanto antes ―Romano paró de reír y se sonrojó instantáneamente―. La cama me parece demasiado grande sin ti a mi lado, ¿no te pasa lo mismo?

Romano prefirió no responder. Y tanto que le pasaba lo mismo, ¡hasta le quitaba el sueño! Pero eso no significaba que lo fuera a reconocer abiertamente ¡y mucho menos al culpable de que le ocurriera aquello!

―¿Roma? ¿Sigues ahí?

―S-Síiiaaaah ―respondió bostezando, parecía que por fin comenzaba a tener sueño.

―Oh, Dios, con lo tarde que es debes estar muerto de sueño y yo aquí dándote la tabarra ―a España también se le escapó un bostezo―. Mejor hablamos mañana…

―No… sigue hablando ―dijo Romano medio dormido, escuchar la voz del español estaba consiguiendo que su ausencia fuera menos notable―. Me… gusta es…cucharte…

España sonrió enternecido imaginando a su Romano totalmente relajado a punto de quedarse dormido. Hizo lo que el italiano le había pedido y continuó hablando, contándole lo mucho que extrañaba su presencia. Después de un rato, lo único que se oía era la respiración de Romano y los ruiditos que solía hacer cuando dormía. España sonrió de nuevo y terminó de hablar diciendo:

―Te amo, Romano.

En su cama dormido, Romano esbozó una sincera sonrisa y respondió inconscientemente:

― _Ti amo, Spagna._

Romano durmió plácidamente hasta el día siguiente.

Y es que, al fin y al cabo, el único que podía resolver el problema del insomnio de Romano no era otro que el mismo que se lo había provocado.


	2. Recuerdo

_Recuerdo_

España se ajustó el pañuelo de su cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cintura mientras contemplaba el desastroso y polvoriento desván donde guardaba (por no decir amontonaba) todos aquellos objetos y cosas que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años. Sin duda, aquel sitio necesitaba una buena sesión de orden y limpieza.

En otras ocasiones le había pedido ayuda a Romano para realizar dicha tarea, a la que el italiano había accedido renuentemente y sólo por la promesa de que España le suministraría los mejores tomates de su huerta. Sin embargo, los intentos de limpieza siempre acababan de la misma manera: encontraban las antiguas casacas que el español utilizaba siglos atrás y se pasaban la tarde jugando a los piratas por toda la casa como si fueran un par de críos. Curiosamente era España quien siempre iniciaba el juego.

En fin, aquel día le tocaba poner orden y limpiar a él solo. Sería infinitamente más aburrido que con la "ayuda" de Romano, pero mucho más productivo.

O quizás no tanto, porque después de una hora el español apenas había avanzado en su cometido, pues se entretenía revisando los contenidos de cada caja que movía de sitio. Aun así había conseguido retirar un número considerable de cajas, dejando al descubierto un enorme y antiguo arcón de madera que reconoció como el que Romano tenía en su habitación cuando sus territorios todavía pertenecían al Imperio Español. Frotándose las manos con cierta emoción por lo que podría encontrar, España abrió el pesado y polvoriento baúl (suerte que tenía la llave puesta) entonando una cancioncilla mientras meneaba las caderas al ritmo.

 _―Buscando en el baúl de los recuerdos, uuuh…_

Los ojos de España centellearon de emoción al descubrir todo lo que había en el interior del arcón: ropas antiguas, juguetes de madera (algunos que el propio España talló), una espada (regalo suyo también), hojas de papel amarillentas y algunas plumas.

Fue sacando primero las ropas poco a poco. Parecía mentira lo mucho que había crecido Romano desde que vestía algunas de aquellas prendas, ¡era tan pequeñajo! Y tremendamente lindo… hasta que abría su boquita para soltar quejas e improperios a diestro y siniestro, ¡menudo vocabulario se gastaba! Pero a España le hacía gracia, en el fondo sabía que nada de lo que Romano decía iba en serio. Y no se equivocaba, aquel no era más que un rasgo de su carácter.

Apartó las ropas a un lado con sumo cuidado, como si de un tesoro se tratase, y continuó revisando el baúl. Sacó la espada y los juguetes, recordando con una sonrisa el brillo en los ojos y la cara de absoluta felicidad de Romano cuando se los regaló, si es que ese niño lo expresaba todo con sus gestos más que con sus palabras. Suerte que no había cambiado.

Terminó por coger las hojas de papel que quedaban en el arcón y se puso a revisarlas. Algunas eran lecciones de español de cuando intentó darle clases para enseñarle su idioma; otras tenían escritos en italiano; y en otras había dibujos.

España fue pasando las hojas con los dibujos despacio, contemplando todos los detalles que había, hasta que ante sus ojos apareció una imagen que le hizo sonreír ampliamente y con ilusión: era un dibujo en el que aparecía él al lado de su toro. Prácticamente se había olvidado de que aquel dibujo existía, aunque recordaba perfectamente el día que Romano lo realizó.

Era un caluroso día de primavera del año… no, del año no se acordaba, le bailaban las fechas. Lo que sí recordaba es que era un día de primavera de los calurosos y él, para su desgracia, estaba encerrado en su despacho trabajando en lugar de disfrutar del sol en el jardín, pero es que no le quedaba más remedio que completar el trabajo si no quería recibir una regañina por parte de su jefe y los papeles que tenía que rellenar formaban una columna de medio metro sobre su mesa.

―¿Qué estás escribiendo, bastardo? ―dijo la voz del pequeño Romano a su lado.

―¡Hola, Romano~! ―se alegró España al ver a su subordinado―. Estoy muy ocupado trabajando, ¿qué quieres?

―Estoy aburrido. Haz algo, maldita sea.

―¿Que haga…?¿Qué quieres que haga?

―No sé, algo.

―Me encantaría ir a jugar contigo, pero tengo que terminar tooooodo este trabajo ―abrió los brazos enmarcando la mesa entre ellos―. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Bel?

―Se ha ido al pueblo.

―¿Y por qué no te vas a jugar al jardín? Hace un día estupendo.

―¡Hace mucho calor, bastardo! ―replicó el italiano molesto―. ¡Piensa otra cosa!

―Huum ―se rascó la barbilla con la pluma―… ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

―¡No lo sé, bastardo!

―¿De verdad que no te quieres ir al jardín a jugar? ―Romano lo miró con odio entrecerrando los ojos, su respuesta era clara―. Pues a mí me encantaría estar fuera disfrutando del sol, yendo de paseo a visitar a mi torito, en vez de estar aquí encerrado trabajando.

―Pues a mí no, así que piensa en otra cosa.

―¿Quieres quedarte aquí haciéndole compañía al Jefe mientras trabajo?

―¡Eso es aburrido y tonto, bastardo! No quiero quedarme aquí mirándote hacer como que trabajas.

―¡Oye! ―exclamó ofendido―. ¡Estoy trabajando de verdad!

―Mentira. Seguro que estás diciendo que trabajas y en verdad estás haciendo dibujos y garabatos en los papeles.

A España se le encendió la bombilla.

―¿Quieres dibujar, Romano?

Sacó una hoja de papel en blanco y una plumilla fina. Romano no contestó, cogió lo que el español le ofrecía y salió disparado del despacho. España se rio, por fin había encontrado algo con lo que distraer a Romano y poder volver al trabajo.

España pasó bastante rato rellenando papeles y, cuando había reducido casi a la mitad su columna de trabajo, decidió que era un buen momento para descansar y picar algo de merendar.

Al bajar las escaleras, escuchó la risa de Romano proveniente del salón y fue a ver qué hacía su subordinado. El pequeño estaba tirado en el suelo delante de una ventana, con la plumilla en la mano izquierda mientras contemplaba sonriente lo que había dibujado.

―Jejeje, es perfecto.

España se acercó con sigilo al pequeño para ver el dibujo que había hecho, porque Romano nunca le mostraba sus creaciones por más que se lo pidiera. Los ojos del español se abrieron con sorpresa y centellearon de la emoción cuando vio que en aquella hoja de papel el italiano los había dibujado a él y a su torito.

―¡Oh, Roma~, me has dibujado a mí! ―exclamó emocionado.

―¡CHIGIIIIIIIIII!

El italiano se levantó asustado y le asestó un cabezazo en el estómago a su jefe antes de coger el dibujo del suelo y salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

España le pidió muchas veces a Romano que le enseñara aquel dibujo, pero siempre se encontró con una férrea negativa por parte del italiano, que se sonrojaba y ponía mil excusas para no acceder a su petición.

Y así España no pudo volver a ver aquel dibujo hasta que lo encontró aquella tarde limpiando el desván. Se alegraba muchísimo de que Romano lo hubiera conservado, pues para el español era una prueba evidente del gran afecto que su adorado italiano siempre había sentido por él a pesar de lo mucho que trataba de ocultarlo detrás de quejas e groserías.

No muchos días después, Romano fue de visita a casa del español y descubrió con sorpresa un dibujo hecho por él de pequeño, enmarcado y colgado en el despacho de su antiguo Jefe.

―B-Bastardo, ¿qué demonios es eso? ―preguntó Romano sonrojado señalando el cuadro.

España sonrió.

―Un recuerdo.


	3. Latidos

_Latidos_

Romano siempre se había caracterizado por ocultar sus sentimientos detrás de una barrera de hostilidad permanente. Para él, abrirse a alguien y manifestar lo que verdaderamente sentía implicaba mostrarse vulnerable y permitir que pudieran hacerle daño y no, no estaba dispuesto a ello.

Sin embargo, nunca contó con que cierto español muy insistente conseguiría atravesar aquella barrera que el italiano había impuesto. Le fue ganando poco a poco con su amabilidad y dedicación hasta conseguir hacerse un hueco en el corazón de Romano, aunque éste no lo fuera a admitir abiertamente.

Se creó entre ellos una buena amistad. Para Romano resultaba algo natural estar con España, se sentía cómodo en su compañía y era el único al que le tenía la suficiente confianza como para abrirse mínimamente.

No obstante, algo cambió.

Romano no entendía qué había ocurrido, pero últimamente todo era diferente cuando estaba con España, a pesar de que éste se comportaba exactamente igual que siempre. Romano ya no se sentía cómodo en su presencia, sino nervioso e inseguro como nunca antes, el corazón se le aceleraba sin sentido, se mostraba retraído y apenas hablaba, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a su amigo. Sin embargo, por más incómodo que se sintiera, el italiano no deseaba por nada del mundo alejarse del español.

Era esa simple razón la que hacía que Romano se encontrara en la casa de España, quien le había insistido fervientemente para que fuera a visitarlo. Pero aquel día había algo fuera de lo común en España, pues se mostraba serio y algo distante, nada que ver con su típico comportamiento alegre y cercano, lo que provocó que el corazón de Romano latiera haciéndole sentir una especie de punzada en él que se sumó a los nervios que lo invadían.

―Necesito que hablemos, Romano ―dijo España muy serio tomando asiento en otro sofá (otro latido con punzada dolorosa)―. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Aquella pregunta descolocó a Romano.

―¿Q-Qué?

―Sé que he tenido que hacer algo mal o que te haya molestado, porque me he dado cuenta de que te pasa algo, no sé qué, pero últimamente te comportas de manera diferente conmigo ―había tristeza en la voz y los ojos de España. De nuevo, el corazón de Romano latió de forma dolorosa contra su pecho―. Dime, por favor, ¿qué he hecho mal?

Romano tragó saliva con suma dificultad. No sabía qué decir, ni él mismo entendía lo que le ocurría, ¿cómo podía siquiera pretender explicarlo? Pero España estaba allí, mirándole con ojos tristes e implorantes, esperando una respuesta de su parte. El corazón le latía velozmente y con fuerza, instándole a hablar.

―N-Nada ―dijo en voz muy baja―… N-No has hecho nada. S-Soy yo el que… el que…

―¿El que qué, Romano? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

―¡No lo sé, maldita sea! ―gritó poniéndose en pie―. ¡No entiendo lo que demonios me pasa! Sólo sé que últimamente nada es igual cuando estoy contigo y no puedo evitarlo, simplemente me pongo muy nervioso y no sé qué decir ni cómo hablarte porque no me salen las malditas palabras. ¡Y lo odio! ―fijó su mirada en la verde y sorprendida de España―. Odio estar así y no entender por qué.

Romano sintió como si acabara de liberarse de una pesada carga, aunque su corazón latía más acelerado que nunca.

Incapaz de seguir mirando al español por más tiempo, Romano se marchó corriendo del salón para ir a encerrarse a su cuarto. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos, pues España lo tomó del brazo antes de que comenzara a subir las escaleras y lo hizo girar hasta ponerlo de frente. El corazón de Romano latió acelerado ante el roce de la mano del español contra su piel y su penetrante mirada verde.

―No huyas, Romano, ya sé lo que te ocurre ―dijo el español con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus labios, que consiguió que Romano y su corazón se relajasen un poco―. A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

―¿D-De verdad? ―se sorprendió el italiano―. N-No, no es posible. T-Tú sigues i-igual que siempre.

―Porque desde el primer momento supe lo que me ocurría.

―¿Y qué es?

España abrazó a Romano de la cintura, acercándolo más a sí, y clavó sus orbes verdes en las del italiano, cuyo corazón latía tan fuerte por la expectación que podía escuchar sus propios latidos resonándole en los oídos.

―Que estoy enamorado de ti.

Los labios de España ratificaron sus palabras uniéndose con los del italiano en un apasionado beso. A Romano le dio un vuelco el corazón y aquello fue lo que hizo que todo cobrara sentido para él: estaba perdidamente enamorado del español.


	4. Baile

_Baile_

Romano maldijo su suerte.

Había perdido jugando a las cartas con España. En la última ronda. Justo en la que a él mismo, viéndose con una buena mano, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de proponer una apuesta: que el perdedor tuviera que cumplir un deseo del ganador. El español aceptó de buena gana el desafío. Romano sonrió de lado con cierta malicia, ya se imaginaba a su antiguo Jefe cumpliendo su deseo, que consistía en que el español fuera su sirviente durante un día entero. Sin embargo, para desgracia del italiano, fue España quien se declaró ganador de la partida.

―Dime de una maldita vez lo que quieres que haga, bastardo ―dijo Romano molesto, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y la cara vuelta hacia un lado para no ver la sonriente cara de felicidad del español.

―Tengo que pensarlo todavía. Cuando sepa lo que quiero te lo diré.

Y por eso, sólo por esa estúpida razón, Romano se encontraba pegado a España en mitad de aquel salón rodeado por parejas de todas las edades que se movían al ritmo de la música que tocaba una pequeña orquesta. Y es que el deseo de España fue ir juntos a bailar.

―En serio, ¿no se te pudo haber ocurrido otra cosa mejor que esta, bastardo?

―Me gusta bailar, y si es contigo mucho más ―Romano se sonrojó―, pero siempre que te lo propongo me pones pegas, así que tenía que aprovechar la ocasión.

El español hizo que Romano diera una vuelta por debajo de su brazo y volvió a colocar la mano en su cintura. Ambos sabían bailar muy bien, se movían con gracia y soltura al ritmo de la música y estaban disfrutando bastante de aquella tarde de baile, aunque el italiano lo negara y se quejara constantemente.

―¿Cuándo vamos a terminar con esta tortura, España? ―preguntó el italiano cuando terminó la canción―. Estoy mareado ya de tanta vueltecita.

―Joo~, Roma~, no me digas que ya quieres irte ―el español puso ojitos de cordero degollado y un puchero en sus labios―, con lo bien que lo estamos pasando…

Romano rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos molesto, odiaba que el español le pusiera esa cara de pena, era débil contra ella y no podía negarle nada. Además, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien, el problema era que con tanto baile pegados, tanto roce entre sus cuerpos y el hecho de que España bailando se viera tremendamente sensual a ojos del italiano, Romano quería marcharse a practicar otro tipo de baile con el español.

―Y ahora, señoras y señores ―anunció el cantante de la orquesta―, ¡vamos con un pasodoble!

España soltó un grito de júbilo, le encantaba ese baile, era uno de los más típicos de su tierra. Inmediatamente se colocó en posición frente a Romano, al que tomó de la cintura y agarró de la mano. El italiano se sonrojó un poco por la cercanía y puso su mano libre en el hombro de su pareja.

Los primeros segundos de la canción bastaron para que Romano reconociera aquel famoso pasodoble, _El Beso_ , uno de los preferidos de España. Ya se imaginaba lo intenso, en varios sentidos, que podría resultar aquel baile.

España adoptó un gesto serio y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música llevando a Romano, al que miró de forma penetrante, provocando que su cara se tiñera de rojo al pensar que se derretiría ante aquella mirada verde clavada en sus ojos.

 _En España, bendita tierra,_

 _donde puso su trono el amor,_

 _sólo en ella el beso encierra_

 _armonía, sentido y valor._

España sonrió un poco con la letra, pero seguía manteniendo su gesto serio. A Romano le parecía todavía más sensual que antes.

 _La española cuando besa,_

 _es que besa de verdad._

 _Y a ninguna le interesa_

 _besar por frivolidad_.

España hizo que Romano diera una vuelta por debajo de su brazo, lo alejó un poco y lo atrajo hacia sí provocando un choque suave de sus cuerpos y que sus labios quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia, pudiendo sentir sobre ellos la respiración del otro.

 _El beso, el beso,_

 _el beso en España_

 _se da si se quiere,_

 _con él no se engaña._

Siguieron bailando el pasodoble sin cambiar de posición, con los ojos clavados en los del otro y los labios casi rozándose, pero sin tocarse.

 _Le puede usted besar en la mano._

España besó la mano de Romano que tenía agarrada.

 _O puede darle un beso de hermano._

Lo apartó y lo hizo girar bajo su brazo.

 _Y así, le besará cuanto quiera…_

Le hizo girar otra vez.

 _Pero un beso de amor_

 _no se lo da a cualquiera._

España tiró de Romano hacia sí, chocaron sus cuerpos con suavidad pese a la brusquedad del movimiento, dieron juntos una vuelta completa y, para finalizar, Romano se dejó caer hacia atrás, siendo sujetado por España, que lo besó apasionadamente, confirmando la letra de la canción.

Romano respondió al beso con intensidad, dejándose llevar y olvidándose del resto de parejas que los rodeaban, le daba igual. Lo único que deseaba Romano en esos momentos era dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Así que nada más separarse, agarró a España de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo a casa.

La sesión de baile de salón había llegado a su fin.


	5. Segundo mejor

_Segundo mejor_

Había muchas cosas en el mundo que Italia Romano detestaba: quedarse sin pasta, los alemanes, no tener ingredientes para la pizza, los alemanes, los idiotas que no dejaban de molestarlo, los alemanes, las patatas… ¿había mencionado ya a los alemanes? Pero había algo que Romano odiaba sobre todas las cosas (más incluso que a los alemanes) y era que le recordasen lo fantástico que era su hermano Italia Veneciano.

Romano siempre sintió que estaba a la sombra de su hermano menor. Daba igual lo que hiciera o cuánto se esforzara, Veneciano lo superaba en todo: era mejor en el arte, en el comercio, limpiando, su parte del país estaba más industrializada… y por si eso fuera poco, además tenía muy buen carácter, era amable, simpático y amistoso, y siempre estaba rodeado de amigos; era totalmente opuesto a Romano, lo que conllevaba a que los compararan constantemente, enalteciendo la imagen de Veneciano y aumentando el complejo de inferioridad de Romano.

Y eso precisamente fue lo que ocurrió aquella tarde en la junta mundial.

Romano iba de camino a la sala de la reunión cuando justo en la puerta se cruzó con alguien al que no se solía ver por las juntas, Prusia (alemán para desgracia de Romano y muy molesto en su opinión). El germano abrió los brazos y se acercó sonriente al italiano para saludarlo.

―¡Hombre! Pero si es el hermano mayor de Italia, ¡cuánto tiempo!

Romano miró con odio a Prusia, aunque se conocían desde hacía tiempo y lo consideraba mucho más tolerable que a su hermano Alemania, ¿por qué demonios se refería a él como "el hermano mayor de Italia"? Siempre lo llamaba igual, joder, ¿acaso no se había aprendido su maldito nombre? Además, ¡él también era Italia!

―No te refieras a mí como el hermano del idiota de mi hermano, maldito bastardo patatero. A ver si te aprendes mi nombre de una vez, maldita sea.

―Joder, chaval, baja esos humos. Ya podrías parecerte un poco más a tu hermano y ser un poquito más amable.

―¡Imbécil!

Romano se metió en la sala de juntas, cerrando la puerta tras él en las narices del prusiano. Fue directo a sentarse en su sitio al lado de su hermano, sin mediar una palabra con nadie, la pequeña conversación con Prusia le había puesto de muy mal humor.

No obstante, buscó con la mirada por toda la sala al único que conseguía que se sintiera algo mejor, España, pero no lo encontró. De hecho, el país de la pasión llegó a la reunión con cinco minutos de retraso y agitó el brazo saludando fervientemente a Romano, que le devolvió el saludo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

La junta duró tres largas y aburridas horas que prácticamente se basaron en una serie de monólogos por parte de Alemania y América, discusiones y alguna que otra propuesta interesante, como las que realizaron los hermanos Italia y por las que algunos de los países se acercaron a felicitarlos tras la reunión. Corrección: se acercaron a felicitar a Italia por sus propuestas (aunque fueron ideadas en conjunto por los hermanos). Era el colmo para Romano, si lo de Prusia lo molestó, aquello lo cabreó más que nada.

―¡Iros todos a la mierda! ―gritó Romano abriéndose paso entre los países que lo rodeaban.

Se marchó corriendo de la sala de juntas y se encerró en el primer baño que encontró.

Descargó su enfado contra la pared a base de patadas, unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Aquello era terriblemente frustrante e injusto, había trabajado tanto como su hermano, pero era Veneciano quien se llevaba todo el mérito, a nadie le importaba lo que hubiera hecho él.

Tocaron a la puerta de su aseo.

―¿Romano? ―era la voz de España. El italiano permaneció en silencio―. Romano, sé que estás ahí dentro. Ábreme, por favor.

Romano se limpió la cara como buenamente pudo y le abrió la puerta despacio a su antiguo Jefe, que le sonrió con dulzura.

―¿Qué te pasa, Romanito? ―preguntó España envolviendo al italiano entre sus brazos―. Cuéntaselo al Jefe.

Romano se dejó abrazar y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del español, se sentía algo más calmado ahora que se encontraba con él. España le dio un beso en la frente y se lo llevó a una pequeña sala vacía donde pudieran hablar sin ser molestados.

―Venga, Romano, cuéntame qué ha ocurrido.

―Nada.

―Por nada no se llora en el baño. Y mucho menos tú.

―¡Yo no estaba llorando!

Romano se cruzó de brazos, infló las mejillas y volvió la cara hacia un lado.

―Romano…

España tomó al italiano del mentón obligándole a mirarlo. A Romano se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de impotencia que no consentiría que cayeran.

―Te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te ha ocurrido, a mí no me engañas. Cuéntamelo ―pidió España con voz suave.

―Pues… es… es que…

―¿Tengo que ir a preguntarle a Italia?

―¡No! ―gritó―. ¡Ese es el maldito problema, joder!

―¿Preguntarle a Italia?

―¡No, maldita sea! Veneciano es el problema.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué va a ser?¡Por lo mismo de siempre! ―estalló sin poderlo remediar―. Da igual lo que diga, lo que haga o cuánto me esfuerce, ¡no le importa a nadie! Mi hermano siempre está por encima de mí, ¡Veneciano es mejor que yo en todo!

―Eso no es cierto.

―¡Claro que sí! ¿Es que no lo has visto? Veneciano es maravilloso y amable representante de Italia, el amigo de todos, el que se lleva los elogios y la atención de todo el mundo, el que…

―Sí, todo eso es verdad ―sentenció España muy serio y con la mirada clavada en la de Romano, que se sintió dolido por la afirmación del español―, pero eso de que a nadie le importa lo que dices, lo que haces y tus esfuerzos es mentira. A mí sí me importa, deberías saberlo.

Romano contuvo la respiración, notaba cómo su enfado y su frustración se iban disipando con las palabras del español.

―Y lo de que tu hermano siempre está por encima de ti también es falso.

España acarició las sonrojadas mejillas del italiano y unió sus labios con los de él en un beso cargado de amor.

―Para mí no hay nadie, absolutamente nadie, por encima de ti ni mejor que tú, mi amor, porque tú… eres único.

Se unieron en otro intenso y apasionado beso.

Puede que a Romano le fastidiara que su hermano lo superara prácticamente en todo, pero mientras tuviese a su lado a España que lo consideraba lo más importante, mejor y único del mundo, lo demás era secundario.

* * *

Perdón por el retraso, tuve un mal día.

Espero que merezca la pena la lectura.


	6. Hecho a mano

_Hecho a mano_

Romano estaba tirado en el sofá abrazando un cojín estrechamente. Soltaba insultos y maldiciones al aire, no podía sentirse más molesto y frustrado que en ese momento: debido a la enorme cantidad de trabajo atrasado que acumulaba, España canceló la visita que tenía previsto hacerle al italiano ese fin de semana. Romano se cabreó bastante con el español cuando éste se lo comunicó por teléfono tres días atrás, desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar.

Romano se encogió y estrujó más el cojín. Hacía dos semanas que no veía a España y, siendo totalmente sincero (aunque jamás lo fuera a reconocer en voz alta), lo echaba mucho de menos. Extrañaba sus caricias, sus abrazos inesperados, sus besos, las palabras que le susurraba al oído, su cuerpo junto al suyo en la cama por las noches… ¡lo extrañaba todo de él!

Se colocó bocabajo y hundió la cara en el cojín, sonrojado y muerto de la vergüenza, él era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, pero ¡pensaba y se comportaba igual que una cría enamorada! ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido España meterse de esa forma en su mente?

Aun así, por más avergonzado que se sintiera por pensar de esa forma, el deseo y la necesidad de ver al español no disminuían, ¡quería estar con él! Pero no quería molestarlo ni interrumpirlo en su trabajo… ¡y no tenía por qué hacerlo! Simplemente le haría compañía, lo azuzaría para que se diera prisa en terminar y luego pasarían… a otras cosas más interesantes.

Se levantó del sofá decidido, iría al aeropuerto y tomaría el primer avión que saliera hacia España, ya se inventaría por el camino alguna excusa para justificar su improvisada visita al país de la pasión. Cogió su cartera y abrió la puerta para marcharse, encontrándose de frente con el sonriente España.

―¡Hola, Roma~!

―¡E-España! ―Romano estaba en shock―. ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―¿Qué va a ser? Pues venir a verte ―se rio―, menudas obviedades que preguntas.

España besó a Romano suavemente en los labios y entró a la casa. Llevaba una mano en la espalda, pero Romano no se percató de ello porque todavía seguía en shock por su repentina e inesperada aparición.

―Pe-Pero dijiste que no podías venir, que tenías trabajo.

―Sí, tenía trabajo, pero no dije que no pudiera venir.

―¡Claro que lo dijiste!

―Nooo… te dije que no podría venir AYER por el trabajo, pero te pusiste a gritarme enfadado y me colgaste el teléfono antes de que te pudiera decir que vendría hoy.

Romano se sonrojó avergonzado, a veces se dejaba llevar por su temperamento y sacaba conclusiones demasiado precipitadas, complicando las cosas innecesariamente.

―L-Lo siento ―se disculpó Romano en voz baja agachando la cabeza―. He sido un idiota…

―No pasa nada, mi amor.

―¿Y por qué no me volviste a llamar para contarme que venías?

―Porque imaginé que no querrías hablarme ―Romano se volvió a sonrojar―. Además, así podía darte una sorpresa.

España sacó la mano de detrás de la espalda, en ella sujetaba un ramo de rosas de papel que le entregó a Romano. El italiano no salía de su asombro.

―¿Y… Y e-esto?

―Es un ramo de rosas, las hice a mano yo mismo anoche ―dijo España orgullosamente―. Son mucho más duraderas que las de verdad.

―P-Pero… ¿por qué? M-Me enfadé contigo si-sin motivo y… y tú me regalas un rosas hecho por ti… No lo entiendo, ¿por qué?

―Bueno, pensé que si te enfadabas tanto porque no pudiera venir es que debo importarte muchísimo y no puedes pasar sin verme ―Romano se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de replicarle al español, pero éste le tapó la boca con la mano para que no lo interrumpiera―. Sé que es así, no intentes negarlo, y quiero que sepas lo mucho que eso me alegra, por eso te hice las flores.

Romano no replicó ni contradijo las palabras del español, sino que contempló el ramo de flores con una sonrisa, lo dejó con suavidad sobre el mueble del recibidor y, sin pensárselo, se lanzó sobre el español para besarlo, demostrándole con sus gestos que, efectivamente, estaba en lo cierto y le importaba muchísimo.


	7. Estrella del norte

_Estrella del norte_

Era la cuarta vez que España pasaba por la misma calle, reconocía aquel horrendo escaparate con ropas de colores chillones que ni él mismo se pondría por muy borracho que estuviera. Y en esos momentos lo estaba y también perdido.

Había pasado las últimas horas metido en un bar bebiendo con Francia y Prusia, pues aquella tarde había tenido una discusión con Romano tras la que el italiano se marchó muy enfadado, así que España fue a desahogarse con sus amigos y a meterse una ingente cantidad de alcohol en el cuerpo. Cuando consideró que no podía tolerar más bebida en su organismo, el español se despidió de sus amigos, que se quedaron a seguir bebiendo, y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

O eso pretendía, regresar a su casa, pero acabó irremediablemente desorientado y perdido.

Harto de pasar una y otra vez por delante de aquella tienda hortera, España se sentó en un banco para pensar en un modo de regresar a su casa, aunque tener el cerebro nadando en alcohol no lo ayudaba a razonar.

Después de cinco minutos de cavilaciones, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de parar un taxi, ¿cómo pudo no pensarlo antes? Sin embargo, por aquella calle no se veía ni un alma, ni siquiera coches pasando y mucho menos taxis. Su gozo en un pozo, porque para colmo tampoco sabía el número de la compañía de taxis y no podía buscarlo pues su móvil se había quedado sin batería. Parecía que los astros se habían alineado en contra del pobre español aquel día.

Sintiéndose derrotado, España echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al oscuro cielo nocturno, descubriendo la brillante estrella del norte por encima de él. Se quedó un rato viendo el centelleo de la estrella y recordó sus tiempos como navegante en los que se ayudaba de ella para orientarse y llegar a su destino…

¡Claro! Eso era lo que haría para llegar a su casa, guiarse por la estrella del norte. Estar algo borracho no era un problema en lo absoluto, en más de una ocasión navegó con más ron en las venas que sangre ¡y llegó a su destino!

Así que el español se levantó de su asiento, contempló la bóveda celeste durante unos minutos más y determinó, más o menos, la dirección que debía tomar. Caminó con seguridad y sin dejar de mirar al cielo, estaba completamente seguro de que iba por el camino correcto.

Como a lo único que iba prestando atención era al cielo, el español acabó chocando con un transeúnte que andaba en sentido contrario al suyo.

―¡Me cago en la puta!

―Ahí va, lo siento ―miró a la persona con la que se había chocado―. ¡Romano!

―¡E-España!

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿A dónde vas?

―Yo… ehm… yo iba ―Romano agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó, aunque las luces de las farolas no iluminaban lo suficiente para que se notara―… iba para tu casa… porque… porque… ¡Joder! Porque antes fui un idiota, ¿vale? ―saltó de repente―. Me enfadé sin motivo y quería… pedirte perdón, maldita sea…

España se lanzó a abrazar al italiano, incluso lo levantó del suelo y dio una vuelta con él entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba en las mejillas.

―¡Bájame, bastardo!

El español no le hizo caso de inmediato, dio un par de vueltas más con él en brazos.

―Maldito bastardo, ¿de dónde vienes? Apestas a alcohol, ¿ya has estado emborrachándote con los idiotas de tus amigos?

España se rascó la nuca y sonrió con culpabilidad, pero no respondió, aunque a Romano no le hacía falta para saber que la respuesta era positiva.

―¿Y a dónde demonios ibas?

―Pues a casa.

―¡¿Por aquí?! Joder, pues sí que tienes que estar bastante borracho…

―No lo estoy tanto, ¿por qué dices eso?

―¡Porque a tu casa se va en la otra dirección! ¡Vamos!

Romano agarró del brazo a España y lo condujo por el camino correcto.

Bueno, puede que España no se hubiera orientado del todo bien, pero sin duda la estrella del norte lo había conducido correctamente al lugar al que debía llegar, al lado de su amado italiano.

* * *

Y con esto se acaba la semana del spamano, espero que hayáis disfrutado con la lectura. Yo ahora me vuelvo con mis locos, que sé que más de uno los está esperando ;)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
